


【授翻】Scent/残香

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 作者：灰地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8818438
Relationships: 光芝诺
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】Scent/残香

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：灰  
> 地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8818438

1、  
“芝诺斯大人已经睡下了。”守门卫兵转身向我敬礼，报告道。  
我下意识地左顾右盼想看看时间。可加雷马帝国的皇宫走廊为了避免冷空气侵袭，厚厚的地毯和壁挂绒毯铺得严丝合缝，当然没地方挂什么时钟。刚才透过窗户看天色应当是下午五点来着，这时间当午睡太晚了，如果要这么结束一天又嫌太早。  
“……我能在里面等吗？”  
“他从昨晚起就睡下了。”  
我有点不可思议，指了指房门，但站岗的卫兵仍严谨地一动不动。从昨晚开始睡，这早觉早过头了吧，难道是身体不舒服？  
站在右边的士兵见我自顾自地摇头否定着什么，仿佛察觉到了另一人跟我解释不清楚，爽快地过来搭话。  
“你还不知道吗？”  
“怎么啦？”  
左边的士兵露出了“果然不知道啊”的表情，站姿变得随意起来。众所周知帝国以严苛的纪律和规范出名，但对于算是外国人的我来说，有不少人会有些松懈，说的话也多了点。我也觉得那样比较轻松。  
“芝诺斯大人一旦睡觉至少连睡三天，醒来后能不分昼夜活动一周左右。  
“诶……”我默默消化了三秒钟，“也就是说？”  
“意思是芝诺斯大人平时不需要睡眠，但有时候要像这样休息三天。”  
总觉得这是件难以置信的事情，我以为他们在开玩笑，却发现两人态度非常认真。想想他们也不至于撒谎，而且比起向我透露消息，被芝诺斯本人听到了更可怕。  
士兵见我惊叹道“原来如此，我还真不知道”，不知为何头盔内部似乎传出了得意的笑声。这些直属芝诺斯的士兵们对我没有敌意，却把我当作了竞争对手，真是皇太子过激粉丝团。  
“你来得不巧，冒险者啊，还是回去吧。”  
换言之，现在正好在十天周期的休息期里。 说得也对，因为我至今为止不论何时来访，芝诺斯都是醒着的状态，如果一起过夜也多半是通宵。就这样白天还能若无其事地处理工作，体力真可怕。本来还以为芝诺斯是极端的短期睡眠主义，没想到是积攒睡眠的体质。  
我曾思考过是否其他生物也有这般习性，但一想对方可是芝诺斯啊，这就很不可思议了。因为我经常接到委托在大陆各处奔走，想着每周去一次加雷马皇宫就行，到境内后找来找去，却经常跟芝诺斯错过，直到现在才意识到是这么回事儿。  
“但我之前过来，也不会这么长时间见不着面诶。”  
事情要从我跳槽到帝国不久后说起。尽管帝国从行省里征用优秀人才理所当然，但我是被芝诺斯从交战中的国家，直接带回来的蛮族英雄，因此在加雷马国内引起了巨大争议。我认为那是他们嫉妒我，对我怀有“竟敢把芝诺斯大人…！”，这种怨节的士兵竟然比政治上的暗杀者更多。  
那个时候我根本睡不着，离开芝诺斯这个唯一的后盾的结果就是死。所以如果他连睡三天，我觉得自己会注意到的。  
“那是最长记录了。”  
“虽然活动了十三天，但持续休息一百五十一小时之后，就恢复到原来的状态了。”  
我越来越怀疑他是不是星球上的生物。虽说他可能真的忙得没时间睡觉，但两周不睡觉还能活动，这也太不是人了。下次一定要确认一下，那个铠甲里是不是有什么地方连着电池。  
但是我今天终于处理完了全部委托，听说芝诺斯王族里的政务也告一段落，所以高高兴兴地来找他。我们俩那么忙，都能悠闲地抽出时间的机会可不多，亏得我今天还很期待。  
没想到对方竟然呼呼大睡的，如果因为政务告一段落，感觉困了想睡觉，至少也要跟我说一句。但现在兴奋地像个傻瓜一样的自己算什么？  
不管怎样，如果说不能见面，在这里返回也好。但那样总觉得自己很委屈，我好不容易千里迢迢来到皇宫，不向芝诺斯发个牢骚心里就不舒服。  
我在脑内粗略地计算了时间，包括移动时间和飞空艇出发和到达的时刻，以及满打满算了其它的零碎时间。我原本打算后天再离开这里，但若是抓紧赶路，也许可以再缓一天。如果能说服芝诺斯调用他的飞空艇，就更加能缩短路程了吧。  
“能让我在里面等吗？”我指着皇太子的私人卧室问道。

  
2、  
我对这间房间了如指掌，虽说只是一间房间而已，面积却比得上一般人家的小房子那么大。脚下踩着能淹没脚背的长绒毛地毯，我眨眨眼睛，封闭的室内也不是完全伸手不见五指。昏暗中弥漫着一股侍女点燃的熏香味，我哼了一声，大概是催眠的薰衣草之类的东西，但芝诺斯不会在意那些小玩意儿。  
用手摸索着找到魔导灯的开关，随着轻微的啪嗒一声，墙边突然亮起了青白色的灯光。虽然不会用魔法代替点火掌灯，但在便民生活方面加雷马更胜一筹。  
我穿过美丽而空虚、肯定鲜少使用的家具，磨得油光发亮的黑檀木上纤尘不染，所以倍感冷清。或许是由于我出身平民，觉得家居稍微凌乱些才会有生活感，显得温馨。  
芝诺斯的卧室在最里面。我在柔软的沙发上放下行李，抓着精致的门把手，尽量不打扰到听力敏锐的芝诺斯睡觉，轻轻打开了门。  
起初还想开里面的灯，我考虑了一瞬后便放弃了，而是打开房门让外侧的灯光进来。  
与外面的套间不同，卧室里堆放着芝诺斯要求的私人物品。装饰在墙壁上的几把长刀借着冒险者背后的光源，居高临下地审视着闯入者。度过了几个世纪的宝刀，仿佛即使不在芝诺斯手上，也能在不经意间斩杀他人。白刃微微反射出一道亮光。  
地板上铺的并非豪华地毯，而是芝诺斯不知从哪狩猎得到的巨大魔物的毛皮。之前听他自己说长得好像北方的猎犬，但在艾欧泽亚可没见过这么巨大的个体。从这铺满一大块地面的毛皮来看，魔兽生前有多巨大可想而知。右手边的门后是浴室和服装间，从正面看是通向卧室的两扇门。我像条在深海中游泳的鱼儿，拨开黑暗向更深处游去。  
沉重的门扉轻快地滑开，让人再次体会到帝国的科技实力。温暖的黑暗中弥漫着甜美香气，亮度并不妨碍睡眠的熏香蜡烛几乎熔解，只剩下一点点余火在蜡液里燃烧。精致考究的蜡烛盘放在床边，卧室的主人睡得正香。  
在这个寒冷的国家里，芝诺斯这样只盖了一条柔软被单的做法，反而是最奢侈的。我曾听技术人员提起，他们使热水通过墙壁内的管道来代替暖炉，不用在室内烤火就能使用暖气，方便又安全，当然开销也高得惊人。理所当然地让最尖端的技术伺候自己，这就是所谓天生的皇族吧，大概连芝诺斯的父亲也不会这么做。  
枕头不知道被芝诺斯扔哪去了，他睡在特大号的床上脸颊埋进手臂，睡得像只野兽的幼崽，高大的身躯略微蜷缩，膝盖紧紧地并着。这像小孩子的睡姿说实话让我有点意外，我也无法回答这时候自己联想到了些什么。  
我悄悄地靠近床，不打扰他的健康睡眠，确认不会碰到豪华大床后抬起膝盖，不脱靴子爬上了这片床单构成的海洋，伸出手指想把睡乱的头发梳起来。  
白皙的肩头随着呼吸缓慢起伏，金发缠绕在肌肉横生的脖子上，紧闭的双唇、在眼窝投下一片阴影的眼睫，他闭上眼睛的样子简直犹如经历几百年岁月的雕像一般平静。芝诺斯全身放松，任凭自己陷入柔软的床铺。此时也不存在什么凝视他人时的冷酷神情，以及对我而言和杀意只有一线之隔的所谓友爱。  
直到现在我才意识到自己从来没见过他的睡姿，例如他毫无防备地展露优美弧度的脚趾，后颈到背部的曲线被幽暗的微光映照着，可以看到淡淡的汗毛，脱去厚重铠甲没想到下面的胸板比想象中还薄一点。  
有一股香味从芝诺斯温热的身体上飘来，甜蜜的香味和武人身份并不相符，想必是诞生以来被人精心侍奉而持有的。我轻轻拂开挂在嘴边的长发，指尖略过那薄薄的皮肤，没想到他本人强如鬼神，皮肤竟然那么柔软温暖。只是一瞬间的触碰，却让我对芝诺斯孩子般的体温恋恋不舍。不知是意外还是胆怯，我的心砰砰直跳。  
“——唔。”  
芝诺斯轻轻哼叫了一声，也许睡得太沉，欣长的手脚颤抖着，呼吸平稳眼睑抖动几下，嘴唇微微张开。  
我愣了一秒，他的蓝眼睛随即迷迷糊糊地望向我，金色眼睫之间的色彩宛如朝霞。  
不知道他在看什么，混沌的瞳孔稍稍调整大小，芝诺斯又定了定睛，确认了正在缓缓移动、马上就要碰到他的我的身影。  
气氛一下就紧张了，我不知道该怎么对他解释，而且从一开始就没有辩解的余地。潜入有卫兵把守的玄关，蹑手蹑脚地上床还爬到自己身上，完全是现行犯当场抓获，根本用不着解释。  
不，不对，说到底我应该没什么好亏心的。他本人都说随时都可以进去，所以即使在他睡觉时进了卧室，我也没什么理由挨骂吧。内疚可能是自己的心情问题。  
我心中闪过千言万语，但不论找什么借口，刚醒来的芝诺斯都不见得能好好理解。哪怕他不拿武器，徒手也能把我打成致命伤。所以为了尽量给自己争取机会，我暗暗蓄力准备先发制人。  
“……”  
芝诺斯依然面无表情，好奇地仰望着我，又眨着他那双蓝眼睛。即使在他清醒的时候我们也不至于这么沉默，气氛持续尴尬中。  
怎么办，趁他还没彻底醒神要不要先逃了。但他穿着盔甲都跑得比使出全力的我快，被追上也是迟早的事。难道要悄悄藏起来，让芝诺斯觉得是一场梦，再在合适的时机打个招呼糊弄过去？正当我考虑到底怎么做才好时，芝诺斯突然深深吸一口气。  
“————”  
然后他……  
长长地呼气，又闭上了眼睛，身体仿佛放空气体的气球陷进床里，下一秒就睡着了。  
犹豫的时候已经晚了，芝诺斯再度酣睡，四肢也随之变得沉重。我摸摸他的嘴唇，依然不省人事。  
“芝诺斯？…喂——你醒了吗？”  
我困惑地抓抓脑袋，也不知道自己用这种音量叫他的名字，是想让人起来还是接着睡下去。  
但是，说实话真的很困扰啊。他居然如此天真地对我展现出信赖，平时碰一下都要被砍的男人，熟睡时竟然允许别人留在他身边。准确来说可能是认清了那个身影，才继续安心睡觉的。  
我抚摸着他毫无防备的脖子，看来芝诺斯暂时不会醒，小心翼翼地抵住他的左胸，感受到一股柔和的跳动。  
我把玩他纤细的金发，忽然意识到他若是再被吵醒就有点惨了，不禁缩了缩肩膀。不论再怎么渴睡，突然看见自己的身影说不定就会吓得跳起来——我抱着这般想法潜入卧室想吓吓他，可事实是完全败北。  
没办法，想睡就让他睡个够。我吻了吻他贝壳般的耳朵，把丝绸被单拉到芝诺斯的肩膀上。

  
芝诺斯睁眼的同时迅速起身，虽然睡个没完的可能会被人暗地里揶揄，然而他是只要能确保必要的睡眠时间，就能像打开开关般醒来的体质。现在一觉睡醒，完全没有倦怠感和残留睡意，身体随时待命能像往常那样活动。芝诺斯毫不留恋地离开床铺，这时突然歪了歪脑袋。  
被单从肩头滑落，睡前点燃的蜡烛已经烧完了，即便室内一片黑暗，只要有天眼在就能畅行无阻。芝诺斯端坐在床边，调动除视觉以外的感官寻找这股违和感的真面目。床铺一如往常，厚重的门也关着，寂静中仿佛什么变化都没有。屋子里没有多出陌生的异物，同时也没有缺少什么。  
芝诺斯吸吸鼻子，发觉室内香味有变化。他扭头寻找混杂在闻惯了的芳香中的一丝异物，提高警惕进入戒备状态。发现那不是血液或煤油，也不是什么即刻生效的有害物质，实在没必要太过在意。现在应该赶紧离开房间开始工作。  
他脱下睡衣换上挂在旁边的多玛羽织，光脚踩着绒毯，打开沉重的大门。  
“早上好，我来找你了。”  
芝诺斯突然睁大眼睛，原以为是谁忘了关灯，却见到外面的套间里有人在休息，定睛一看认出来是我。我躺在沙发上看书，旁边的桌子上胡乱摆放着一些宝石工艺品。不知从哪搞来的茶具冒着丝丝热气，皇太子的寝宫真是太宽敞了。然而芝诺斯呆在原地，惊讶地忘了说话。  
我不把自己当外人，嗖的一下站起来，看见芝诺斯的样子皱了皱眉。  
“把衣服穿穿好行吗。”我匆匆走过去，不喜欢看到他只披着一件羽织的样子。芝诺斯任由我为他整理前襟，低头端详我头顶的发旋。  
“你为什么在这里？”  
“我不能进来吗？”  
我嘟囔着没有腰带，便取来精巧的别针固定好前襟，被芝诺斯以马上要洗澡为由摇头拒绝了。  
“你当然可以进来。”  
“那不就好了。”我帮他拉扯好下摆，满不在乎地回答，顺便把塞进领子的金发揪出来，“搞定。下次好好穿衣服啊，谁知道万一有人偷看呢。”  
这风景我才不打算给任何人看，我心想。芝诺斯细细端详着第一次穿戴整齐的合服袖子，不可思议地摆弄衣袂的模样，仿佛是父母给自己穿好衣服的孩子，显得特别幼稚。  
“——我睡觉的时候”  
“诶？”  
我边收拾两天内堆得散乱的桌子边回头，有一颗精心打磨的海蓝宝石是某位帝国贵族的委托单。  
“醒来时没注意到身边有人，多少有点吃惊。”芝诺斯玩够了便放下衣摆，若无其事地回答。  
因为总不能让侍女们为了不知睡到什么时候的王子，好几天都闲置着待命。他到现在一定都是独自睡觉，独自醒来的。  
“话也不是这么说……”  
能在那么近距离下看到他白皙的眼皮，听到悠长呼吸的人肯定只有我自己，这些连芝诺斯本人都不记得的琐碎事情让我产生了优越感，小声笑了出来。  
把打发时间做好的宝石工艺放到一边，我握住了似乎在等待下文的芝诺斯的手。  
“你要洗澡吧？”  
“嗯，所以要叫侍女。”  
“不用了，我帮你。”  
我拉着他的手走出去，想到这个高大得多的男人像只小雏鸟一样跟在自己身后，又忍不住笑出声。  
虽然就此假装不知情也无妨，可芝诺斯早晚会发现，所以得尽量给自己铺好退路。  
脱掉靴子赤脚踩上浴室地砖，芝诺斯被冰冷的瓷砖吓了一跳，这家伙怕不是只体会过事先加热好的东西。明明像金刚石一样冷硬，偶尔也会在意想不到的方面，表现出在温室里长大的模样，非常稀奇。  
我好不容易给他穿好的羽织又被脱掉随意扔在一边。得益于先进的魔导技术热水哗哗流出，温热的水蒸气缓缓充满宽敞的浴室。芝诺斯此时突然想起那股残香，不由得暗自侧首思考这是怎么回事。

  
3、  
“切，怎么还活着。”  
“搞什么啊，我在跟你打招呼呢。”  
男人在光荣的第十四军团中，被授予了守护敬爱的皇太子殿下的寝宫的任务，现在这个不论能力还是思想都有帝国军权威保障，属于军中精锐的千人长夸张地摆出失望的神情。可我只想要点饮用水，所以从门后探出头来跟他说话。敢问我又做了什么？  
“我们在赌你的死因。”  
“赌徒手打死还是用刀。”  
“我不知道你们说什么。”我不解地皱眉。  
“你知道有多少侍女不小心靠近睡眠中的芝诺斯大人，就被杀了吗？”  
“还有愚蠢的暗杀者们，趁芝诺斯大人睡觉过来袭击的混蛋们也是自作自受。还以为现在终于到了碍眼的蛮族英雄吃苦头的时候。”  
“是吗，那还真不巧啊混蛋。”  
不知为何这个过激派亲卫队员竟然如此轻易地就让我通过，万万没想到搞不好就会被睡傻了的芝诺斯手滑宰了。我低吼着“我记住你了混蛋”，卫兵却大笑出来。  
“运气真好啊冒险者，不会有下次了，赶紧回去吧。”  
“好了好了，知道了就快给我拿水来。”  
我可是你们国宾啊。我的话虽然狐假虎威的嫌疑，可如果不这么做就会被瞧不起。看到他尽管有些不服，但仍然吩咐一位士兵用通信机联络，想了想又补充道：  
“另外芝诺斯那家伙啊，被我接近了也没有起身。”  
我露出得意的微笑，夸耀自己的胜利。他们肯定被我打出直暴了。拿着通信机的家伙和其他人纷纷回头看我，电波声兀自嘈杂。  
咧嘴坏笑着说“之后就拜托你们了”，我脑袋一缩便砰地关上坚固的大门。门外的人反应慢了一拍之后，才传来无能狂怒的吼声。

END


End file.
